thedingodimensionfandomcom-20200213-history
Satam
Introduction Satam (written as SATAM) is one of the current members of the Dingo Dimension. He is one of the Dingo veterans. At one time he was absent from Austin, James, and Soup's lives for many years, before returning to them in the Dingo Dimension. Satam is currently the Dingo Dimension member who keeps dead channels alive by his content sharing alone, despite if he has no apparent interest in the subject matter. He is as well the resident "old man fucker." He runs a small hussle in Second Life, which all started with few resources till he became as he calls himself "the Second Life Wizard." Satam also holds some ability for cryptomancy, but isn't as powerful in comparison as James who is dubbed "The Cryptomancer." Appearance Satam appears as a short male with variable chunkiness. He has natural brown hair and brown eyes. He's often compared to Arin Hanson of The Game Grumps, despite heavily denying such claims. Satam is well noted for his youthful appearance, Antonio often refers to him as "baby boy." Personality Satam is a relaxed individual, and is level-headed in stressful situations. A fun-loving individual as well, and can find amusement in a variety of situations, events, and other moments despite if its well-mannered or not. He has a surrealist sense of humor. Momentarily, Satam is consoling and gives members of the Dingo a psychological analysis. He's one of the least confrontational members of the Dingo. He enjoys acting less intelligent than in reality, giving the impression he's below average intelligence. Though, he possesses a fair amount of intelligence, as evidenced by graduating high school with a summa cum laude. His biggest flaw may be his forgetfulness, often needing to constantly refresh his memory. He even forgot most of his pre-history with the Dingo. Satam has interest in a vast variety of subjects and fictional series, some include history, science, video games, anime, and among others. He himself says that he's "into too much shit." He has an affinity for old men, which the others of the Dingo like to comment on and joke about. Satam can be described as a bastard bisexual, and has variable taste in men and women. History Prehistory (2010-2015) Satam himself barely remembers his prehistory (the author of this page) though Satam's affiliation with the Dingo starts around 2010-2011. One of his favorite youtubers at the time was RedYoshi91 who was a lets player without a capture card and used a camera as his recording device. One day Satam spectated a RedYoshi91 stream on the historical justin.tv. Invitations to a massive group Skype call were spread across the stream, prompting Satam to join. The Skype call introduced Satam to a prior member of the Dingo, Pokekirby (otherwise known as Marcelle). Satam befriended Pokekirby and with that friendship he encountered Austin, Soup, Robbie, Hunter, and amongst others. This was Satam's close group of friends for some time, spending many hours hanging out with them virtually. Through these connections he also met James of the current Dingo Dimension. Around 2013-2014 Satam had appeared absent to Austin, Soup, Sam, and James's lives. He had made a pilgrimage back to Xat.com (which he first discovered around 2007) for several years. About this time Satam encounters the website known as Tumblr which introduced him to a whole new part of the internet. A New Beginning (Satam joins the Dingo) Many years will pass, Satam will befriend one of his best friends through a mutual interest in the Transformers franchise. Early August of 2014, Satam's mother's fiance passed away, prompting Satam to announce the tragedy to Austin. This could have been a potential rekindling, which may later give way to Satam randomly appearing in the Dingo in 2016 during the Skype era. Satam will miss the legend of the Marcelle arc. The Early Period Although Satam appeared in the Dingo, he doesn't frequent, also missing the Frank arc. As at this time he was spending intimate time with his boyfriend that he dated for a full year. Towards the end of the relationship, he inserts himself more frequently with the Dingo. (More coming soon!)Category:Members